Ask Lovecraft
Ask Lovecraft is an internet series created by Leeman Kessler. In the series, he plays the titular character, the reanimated corpse of author Howard Phillips Lovecraft, where he answers questions sent by his fans in a humourous fashion and gives "advice" to them. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in November 2014. Episodes * Awesome (November 10th, 2014) * Creepy Pasta (November 12th, 2014) * Passion (November 14th, 2014) * Real Monsters (November 17th, 2014) * Sex (November 19th, 2014) * Good Chums (November 21st, 2014) * Tattoos (November 24th, 2014) * Homage (November 26th, 2014) * Apology (November 28th, 2014) * Accountability (December 1st, 2014) * Colour (December 3rd, 2014) * Choices (December 5th, 2014) * Long Distance (December 8th, 2014) * Byron (December 10th, 2014) * Misdirection (December 12th, 2014) * Cheese (December 15th, 2014) * Evil Dead (December 17th, 2014) * Apocalypse (December 19th, 2014) * Storytime (December 28th, 2014) * Holidays (December 28th, 2014) * Holiday Special - Introductions (December 28th, 2014) * Holiday Special - Director's Cut (December 29th, 2014) * Holiday Special - First Blood (December 31st, 2014) * Holiday Special - Jewish Sorority (January 2nd, 2015) * Holiday Special - The Adventures of Skippy (January 5th, 2015) * Holiday Special - Mom's New Boyfriend (January 7th, 2015) * Holiday Special - Skippy Returns! (January 9th, 2015) * Holiday Special - Invaders (January 12th, 2015) * Holiday Special - Thrilling Conclusion (January 14th, 2015) * Cosmic Horror Revisited (January 16th, 2015) * My Little Pony (January 19th, 2015) * Focus (January 21st, 2015) * Dogs vs. Children (January 23rd, 2015) * Thor (January 26th, 2015) * Time Travel (January 28th, 2015) * Rumbullion (January 30th, 2015) * Darkest Dungeon - A Step Into the Tenebrous (February 2nd, 2015) * Darkest Dungeon - Deep Into That Darkness Peering (February 4th, 2015) * Darkest Dungeon - The Bells Toll For Thee (February 6th, 2015) * Necronomicon (February 9th, 2015) * Jones (February 11th, 2015) * Alchemy (February 13th, 2015) * Genre (February 16th, 2015) * Encouragement (February 18th, 2015) * Transformation (February 20th, 2015) * Discworld (February 23rd, 2015) * Rodents (February 25th, 2015) * Legacy (February 27th, 2015) * CGI Monsters (March 2nd, 2015) * Family Honour (March 4th, 2015) * Scientific Progress (March 6th, 2015) * Documentaries (March 9th, 2015) * Alpha and Omega (March 11th, 2015) * Hemingway (March 13th, 2015) * Robots (March 16th, 2015) * Booze (March 18th, 2015) * Cat Safety (March 20th, 2015) * Self Promotion (March 23rd, 2015) * Metallica (March 25th, 2015) * Inadequacy (March 27th, 2015) * Cryptids (March 30th, 2015) * April Fools (April 1st, 2015) * Television (April 3rd, 2015) * Funds for Fungi (April 6th, 2015) * Resonator (April 8th, 2015) * Spongebob Squarepants (April 10th, 2015) * Europa (April 13th, 2015) * B Movies (April 15th, 2015) * Whaling (April 17th, 2015) * Star Wars (April 20th, 2015) * Paranormal Detectives (April 22nd, 2015) * Cellar (April 24th, 2015) * Gwen Callahan (April 27th, 2015) * Scott Glancy (April 29th, 2015) * Ken and Robin (May 1st, 2015) * Blood & Wine (May 4th, 2015) * Monsters Revisited (May 6th, 2015) * The Walking Dead (May 8th, 2015) * Isolation (May 11th, 2015) * The Devil (May 13th, 2015) * The Little Mermaid (May 15th, 2015) * Phantom (May 18th, 2015) * Talented Swedes (May 20th, 2015) * Improvements (May 22nd, 2015) * Antarctica (May 25th, 2015) * Fungi From Yuggoth - The Book (May 27th, 2015) * Call of Cthulhu (May 29th, 2015) * Tolkien (June 1st, 2015) * Depictions Revisited (June 3rd, 2015) * Sound (June 5th, 2015) * Swee' Pea (June 8th, 2015) * Politics (June 10th, 2015) * Moving Revisited (June 12th, 2015) * Riker (June 15th, 2015) * From All False Doctrine (June 17th, 2015) * Martial Arts (June 19th, 2015) * Meaning of Life (June 22nd, 2015) * New England (June 24th, 2015) * Indescribable (June 26th, 2015) * Dessert (June 29th, 2015) * Clark Ashton Smith (July 1st, 2015) * Conan (July 3rd, 2015) * Communication (July 6th, 2015) * Criminal Genius (July 8th, 2015) * Mommy Dearest (July 10th, 2015) * Tom Waits (July 13th, 2015) * Young Adults (July 15th, 2015) * Edible Zombies (July 17th, 2015) * Cards (July 20th, 2015) * War Games (July 22nd, 2015) * Pluto Revisited (July 24th, 2015) * Behind the Bookshelf (July 27th, 2015) * That Horror Whore Tag (July 29th, 2015) * Arkham Horror - I'm a Nun (July 31st, 2015) * Arkham Horror - Coming This Fall to Fox (August 3rd, 2015) * Arkham Horror - Where's the Ermengarde? (August 5th, 2015) * Arkham Horror - Bordering on the Problematic (August 7th, 2015) * Arkham Horror - Space Belgians (August 10th, 2015) * Arkham Horror - The Call of Susan (August 12th, 2015) * Howard Lovecraft and the Three Kingdoms (August 14th, 2015) * Canada (August 17th, 2015) * Acceptance (August 19th, 2015) * 125 Years Young (August 21st, 2015) * Privacy (August 24th, 2015) * Cthulhu vs Galactus (August 26th, 2015) * Germans (August 28th, 2015) * A Simple Question (August 31st, 2015) * Sad Puppies (September 2nd, 2015) * Machen (September 4th, 2015) * Dante (September 7th, 2015) * Dreams Revisited (September 9th, 2015) * Sweet Ermengarde (September 11th, 2015) * Allergies (September 14th, 2015) * Sagan's Return (September 16th, 2015) * PH Imbalance (September 18th, 2015) * Family Resemblance (September 21st, 2015) * Squid (September 23rd, 2015) * The Ultimate Fate of the Universe (September 25th, 2015) * Spalding Gray (September 28th, 2015) * Scale (September 30th, 2015) * Portland (October 2nd, 2015) * Molly Tanzer (October 5th, 2015) * Pete Rawlik (October 7th, 2015) * Charles Stross (October 9th, 2015) * Andrew Leman (October 12th, 2015) * Cody Goodfellow (October 14th, 2015) * ST Joshi (October 16th, 2015) * Kenneth Hite (October 19th, 2015) * Scott Nicolay (October 21st, 2015) * Brian Callahan (October 23rd, 2015) * Thank You (October 26th, 2015) * Hey There Cthulu (October 28th, 2015) * Howard's Lament (October 30th, 2015) * Variety (November 2nd, 2015) * Inferiority (November 4th, 2015) * Graduation (November 6th, 2015) * Greek Mythology (November 9th, 2015) * Yoga (November 11th, 2015) * Currency (November 13th, 2015) * The Singularity (November 16th, 2015) * Mary Shelley (November 18th, 2015) * Twilight Zone (November 20th, 2015) * Civility (November 23rd, 2015) * Medieval Times (November 25th, 2015) * Biography (November 27th, 2015) * Zaman's Hill (November 30th, 2015) * Criminals (December 2nd, 2015) * Love & Marriage (December 4th, 2015) * Astronomy Revisited (December 7th, 2015) * Sadness (December 9th, 2015) * Cleveland (December 11th, 2015) * Secret (December 14th, 2015) * Modern Adaptations (December 16th, 2015) * Doctors (December 18th, 2015) * Arkham Asylum (December 21st, 2015) * Behind the Screen (December 23rd, 2015) * The Good King (December 25th, 2015) * Live From Cthulhucon: A Warm Welcome (December 28th, 2015) * Live From Cthulhucon: Robin Thicke's Taint (December 30th, 2015) * Live From Cthulhucon: 31 Flavours of Terror (January 1st, 2016) Links * Ask Lovecraft on ChannelAwesome.com * Ask Lovecraft on YouTube Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows